Daycare Daydreams
by kat kasie
Summary: Bella never had any friends in daycare until she met Jacob Black. Bella crushes on him as they grow up but is crushed herself when Jake gets a girlfriend. She leaves to be with her mother but when she comes back, things have changed. Can she win him back?
1. Chapter 1: Legos Make Friends

**Daycare Daydreams**

**Hey you guys! I know I know. I haven't finished Hearts Dream Deeply, but this idea came up and I knew I had to write it before I lost it. So without further ado, my story! A huge thank you to my beautiful Beta, FairyEli! She'a done so much for me you wouldn't believe it!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Like I've said before, I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.**

**JPOV**

I first met Bella Swan at age five. She was all alone in the room and never talked to anyone. I felt sorry for her but I had my friends, Quil and Embry. I felt bad, but not enough to do anything about it.

Until one day, Quil and Embry didn't show up to daycare. Now I was alone. Now I had no one to talk to. I had only been there for ten minutes and I was miserable already. How did she manage it every single day. I finally decided to do something about it. I walked up to her and slid down against the wall where she sat.

"Hi! I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake! What's your name?" I asked brightly.

"Bella," she murmured, staring wide-eyed at me. She looked almost afraid.

"Come on. Let's go and play!" I said, trying to pull her up. She shook her head and sat back down.

"You just want to sit here and be lonely?"

"Sounds fun to me."

"Fine but I'm sitting here with you." I said, and I did. For about three minutes. That's all I could do. I pulled her up and dragged her over to the Legos. She looked terrified.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't know how to build with Legos?" I joked. She smiled and I counted it as a win.

We played with the Legos that day for five hours before we had lunch and then we went straight back. She played tentatively at first, as if afraid to have fun, but she got into it soon and we were laughing and giggling like the five year olds we were.

I think that was when I first fell half-way in love with Bella Swan. I couldn't be sure because surely I was too young to know what love was, but I knew there was something special a both that girl. Her face lit up when she smiled. Her eyes bright with a new idea. And to think, if Quil and Embry had shown up that day, I wouldn't even have talked to her. I had to thank them the next time I saw them, which hopefully would be tomorrow.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

She didn't understand why mommy and daddy didn't want to be together anymore. She didn't understand why mommy moved. She didn't know why she had to stay with daddy. She didn't understand why daddy and she moved to a new house. She didn't understand why she had to go to a place where everyone was different than her and she had no friends while daddy went to work.

She didn't understand a lot of things. But she never voiced the questions that burned through her mind. She didn't like the place where everyone was copper-skinned and black-haired and she stuck out, pale and brown-haired. They weren't mean but they didn't talk to her.

They didn't do anything with her. They left her to burn. She held no grudge against them. She wasn't even upset at them. She just wanted to go home.

She only watched. She was entranced by one certain boy with longer hair. He was always laughing, always smiling, always happy. She not only envied him but she loved watching him. His happiness made her happy in a way.

She didn't understand but she accepted it the way her five year old mind could, silently. It was all Bella knew how to do. When daddy and mommy were fighting, they forgot she was there. So she let them fight. She said not a word. She missed her mommy but she loved her daddy too and didn't want to move. It turns out that she would move either way.

The happy boy was always looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He looked almost sorry for her and that made her feel worse. No one should feel bad because of her especially not someone who's as happy as him.

She wanted to walk up and squeeze all the bad feelings right out of him. He really was always smiling and he should never be unhappy. Then, one day, the boy's friends weren't there and he was alone.

Bella was extremely surprised when he walked over to her and sat down beside her. She dared not look at him and they sat in silence for about 10 minutes. Then he struck up a conversation with her and she learned his name was Jacob. He had a nice voice. Bella wanted to listen to him talk forever.

When he dragged her away from her sanctuary, she was terrified. What if the kids didn't like her? What if they sent her back to her corner? But she was scared for nothing. She and Jacob played and played and played and played. And for the first time ever, Bella couldn't wait to go back to Daycare.


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Sandcastles

**Chapter Two:**

**JPOV**

It had been three years since I first made friends with Bella Swan. When Quil and Embry's had come the next day, they had immediately like her and we played all day with each other and the next and the next and the next. We didn't go to the same school so I only got to see her during the school year when she came over with her father. Hers and my father were great friends so I was lucky he brought Bella over when he came over to watch the game.

She was still shy and timid around strangers but around me, Quil, and Embry, she blossomed into a enthusiastic, hyper little girl.

Everyday I was falling more and more for Bella. It didn't help that she acted like she liked me too. She blushed a lot around me but never around Quil and Embry. They were jealous because she was the only female friend any of us had and she liked ME best. Heck, I was proud of it too.

At age 8, any girl who even acts like she likes you, soon becomes the most important thing to you. You want to do anything for her. I would do anything for her to like me back and by anything I meant anything. I'd jump off a building for her. I'd fly like a bird for her.

She explained the situation with her mom and dad to me and she nearly cried. But I did what my mom always did to me when I cried, I held her close and rubbed her back. She seemed to appreciate what I did and I realized that I loved to hold her.

* * *

><p>Being in love sucked. It was official. I was in love and it sucked. I'd known Bella for four years and I was in love. I'd do anything for her. Only my mom had figured it out I think. She told me that if I didn't want people to find out, I shouldn't have such a lovesick look on my face every time I see her.<p>

I couldn't help it. It was the middle of the school year and while Bella went to school in Forks, even though she lived in La Push, I went to the La Push school and I hated every minute of it. I wanted to go to Bella's school where I could be her best friend everyday instead of every weekend maybe.

I was jealous of all the people who got to spend every single day with the best person in the world. I was jealous of this Mike who she talked about saying he was her best school friend. At least she said best SCHOOL friend. I was still her best friend.

Quil and Embry teased me about being best friends with a girl. They were in the phase where girls had cooties. I didn't care. If I got cooties, then that'd be another thing Bella and I had in common.

She was my sunshine, my air. I needed her. I'd never take another girl instead of her, never choose another before her. I told her that I wished we could spend more time together and she agreed.

That made my heart sing and my soul dance. God I loved her. I missed her. I couldn't wait for summer.

* * *

><p>Summer came with clear skies and warm weather. Perfect for the beach. I invited Quil, Embry, and of course Bella. As soon as I saw her, I ran up and and hugged her. When I did, she stiffened but hugged me back and I counted it as a win<p>

That was one of the best days of my life. Making sand castles with Bella, Quil and Embry running around and splashing us. While it made me a little angry, it was still funny. Afterward, we had a barbecue at the beach with my family, Bella's family, and Quil and Embry.

The food was great and being around Bella was great. I wondered where Bella's mom would be right now wherever she was. If she'd stayed, I might have liked her. Maybe. I'd never met her so I didn't know. Bella liked her but she liked being with her dad better so that's why she wasn't in Arizona right now.

I was thankful for her dad. Without him, I'd never had met Bella. So when I saw him, I ran up to him and gave him a giant hug. Charlie wasn't a touchy feely kind of man, but he ruffled my hair and laughed.

Playing with Bella all day as well as my best friends.

Best. Day. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just this idea. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been going through a tough time and haven't found any motivation to write. Thanks for the 6 of you who reviewed. It really does mean something when you guys review. So a very thankful shoutout to:**

**FairyEli**

**Grumpy DelSan13**

**Guest(whoever you are)**

**ViciousNightGoddess **

**GloomingDarkLove**

**Please continue to review and I love you all. :)**

**JPOV**

Right now, I hated Bella's mom. She was a terrible person. I'd known Bella for five years and I could already tell that she was nothing like her mom. She wasn't flighty and self centered. She was stubborn and selfless and cared very little what others thought about her. Renee was the opposite. She refused to be seen in public without the latest fashions.

She had to have a new manicure and pedicure every two weeks. She didn't like to be in the same place for more than two years. That's why she left Bella and Charlie. She had been in the same place for too long and her flighty self couldn't take it.

She'd come to visit Bella because she couldn't afford a plane ticket for Bella to come and visit her. Bella had asked to come visit me but Renee didn't want her to leave so I'd come over there. Like any 10 year old, I was ecstatic to see my best friend and my secret crush.

One look at me and Renee wouldn't shut up about the differences between us. How she should get a friend her own gender and shouldn't I be playing around in the mud or playing video games like any sensible boy my age and get away from her daughter? She didn't say those things to me but to Charlie and my parents. They replied stiffly that we'd been close friends for a long time and that she'd be foolish to try break us apart. I agreed wholeheartedly.

After that, I made sure to hold Bella's hand as much as possible in front of Renee. Take that. I loved my Bella and no one would tell me I couldn't be with her. I would fight for her even if her mother didn't like it.

Everyday for four years, I'd loved her and I would love her for another four years to come. At least, I hoped I would. Who knows, she could trip while crossing a street and get run over. The thought panicked me and I was desperate to be around her again. It was like I needed her or something. I knew I did but it was weird. Before I met Bells, I hated girls. Thought they were evil and gross. But just the thought of a world without Bells had me panicked. Ten years old and already smitten.

* * *

><p>JACOB:<p>

Six grade was an interesting year for me and Bella. Even though we didn't go to the same school, news traveled fast. A boy in her grade at her school had tried to kiss Bella. Luckily, Bella had slapped him before he could but almost every kid in the school had seen it. I don't remember his name, Eddy or Edison or something. It didn't matter to me. He'd tried to kiss MY Bella. Mine. So what if I was eleven. She would be mine when we got older.

Later that day, when I saw her again, she ran to me and hugged me with all she had. I returned it immediately and decided that not talking about what had happened was a good idea.

That day, we played at the beach. When Charlie said it was time for Bella and him to head out, I was sad, of course, but my sadness was made up for. Right before they left, Bella ran up to me, covered in sand like I was, and quickly went up on tip toes, pecking my, thankfully sand-free cheek, blushing like mad, the both of us.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

><p>JACOB:<p>

Seventh grade, my parents did something amazing. They transferred me over to the Forks Middle School instead of the Rez's. They said it would give me a broader education than the Rez's. I was so happy, I washed he dishes without complaining for an entire week.

First day of school, I looked at my schedule and compared it to Bella's. We had first, second, third, fourth, lunch, seventh, and eighth period together. Fifth and sixth period were bound to be the worst periods of the day. And they were.

This girl, Laura maybe?, kept staring at me. She shot me a flirty smile which I was happy to ignore. The girl didn't seem too happy with me not noticing her and did more and more obviously desperate things to get me to look at her. I kept my eyes on my paper or on the teacher.

The moment the bell rang, I was out of that classroom. But it was futile. I had her in sixth period too. The class seemed to drag on forever. She even went as far as to put her hand on my shoulder as she passed my desk, the one furthest away from her I could get. She would have to go way out of her way to pass me which didn't seem to phase her one bit. I was almost out of the room before the bell rang this time. Next period I had with Bella.

I almost ran to the class only to find, once the teacher began the class that the girl was in that one too. I stole a desk right beside Bella's and the girl took the one on my other side. Ugh. After class, she stopped me from leaving the room and tried to talk. I smiled stiffly and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her along to our next class. She laughed and when I finally slowed, she grabbed my arm and hugged it. People stared at quiet, shy Bella hugging the arm of the new kid. I laughed at their dumbfounded expressions and we went into eigth period. The girl wasn't in that class and I was extrememly grateful.

* * *

><p>JACOB:<p>

Every weekday for months, that was how my day went. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Lauren. Lauren, Bella and Lauren, Bella. Lauren still tried to flirt with me and once was bold enough to ask me out. I politely declined and went on my way. It didn't phase her. People assumed that Bella and I were dating and I was happy to keep it that way. Bella on the other hand turned into a tomato whenever someone asked, immediately denying it.

It upset me but I understood why she did it. She didn't love me back the way I wanted her to. But that's okay. I'd make sure she would one day soon. Then, when people asked, they would be right.


End file.
